The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices formed using compound semiconductor materials.
In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs), such as memory, logic, and other devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS). Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. In view of the possibility of scaling reaching its limits, other semiconductor materials, such as compound semiconductors have been considered.